Los sentimientos cambian
by Rin Marie 10
Summary: Rin y Len son gemelos y fueron separados de pequeños. Ahora con catorce años de edad se reencuentran y con el tiempo que conviven los sentimientos de ambos van cambiando sin previo aviso. ADVERTENCIA: RINXLEN (incest) primer fic, si no te gusta la pareja te ruego no lo leas.
1. Chapter 1

POV Len.

He aquí otro día monótono y triste. Bueno soy Kagamine Len y tengo catorce años. Mi familia es una madre borracha, un padre drogadicto y una hermana gemela que, hasta la fecha, sigue sin aparecer. ¿Quién es? No lo sé, mis padres la vendieron y yo no me he dado por vencido en encontrarla. Yo creo que si ella me brinda apoyo yo sería feliz, quiero encontrarla para no estar solo nunca más. Ella sería para mí la niña de mis ojos, claro, si no tiene malos hábitos. Según tengo entendido su nombre es Rin, pero no sé si aún conserva su nombre o se lo cambiaron cuando se la llevaron, debe sufrir mucho. Pero la encontraré.

POV Rin.

Otro día más estando preocupada por él. Soy Kagamine Rin y tengo catorce años, según tengo entendido mis padres me vendieron cuando era una bebé y tengo un gemelo al que busco sin cesar con todo lo que tengo en mi alcance, él seguramente debe estar muy solo y triste al igual que yo. ¿Con quién vivo? Ah pues vivo, desde que se encontraron que me maltrataban, con Hatsune Miku y con Meiko-san. Antes vivía con las personas con las que me vendieron, era desdichada pero luego Miku-chan demandó a esas personas y ahora vivo con ella y Meiko-san, ellas me cuidan y me quieren. Pero me preocupa Len, así se llama, creo. Lo escuché de esas personas que mi gemelo Kagamine Len me buscaba y yo hago lo mismo para ayudarle un poco para encontrarnos.

-Rin-chan, Meiko onee-san dice que te apresures para ir a clases.-ella es Miku-chan. Es una linda chica con cabello y ojos aguamarina y su piel es blanca.

-Ya voy, Miku-chan, es solo que mi cabello esta enredado.-soy rubia, lacia y de cabello corto pero aún así se enreda. Soy de ojos azules y piel blanca.

-A ver, déjame ayudarte con eso.-Miku-chan tomó un cepillo y con cuidado desenredó mi cabello y lo adornó con mi típico moño blanco.

-Muchas gracias, Miku-chan.-agradecí a mi amiga.

-¿Para qué son las amigas, eh?-dijo Miku.

-Anda, mejor nos vamos, que ya es tarde.-le dije a Miku.

-Es cierto.-Miku-chan y yo saludamos a Meiko, tomamos un jugo de naranja rápido, tomamos nuestros bentos, mochilas, nos pusimos los zapatos y salimos disparadas (metafóricamente) hacia la escuela. Apenas llegamos a tiempo y tomamos nuestros lugares cansadas y sin aliento.

-Ohayo, Rin-chan, Miku-chan.-saludó nuestra amiga Gumi. Se llama Megumi pero le decimos Gumi.

-Ohayo Gumi.-dijimos Miku-chan y yo con tono cansado.

-¿De nuevo tarde?-preguntó.

-¿Qué no es obvio?-respondió Miku y reprendí una risita.

-Buenos días, clase.-saludó la sensei, se llama Akari Yui.

-Buenos días, Akari-sensei.-respondimos en coro.

-Hoy tendremos dos nuevos compañeros. Onegai, pasen y preséntense.-dijo Akari-sensei pero no presté atención a quienes entraron pues me sumí en mi mundo.

-Soy Shion Kaito y tengo quince años. Espero nos llevemos bien.-escuche una voz masculina.

-Y yo soy Kagamine Len.-me sobresalté por el nombre y apellido y lo enfoqué. Era idéntico a mi.-Tengo catorce años, por favor cuiden de mi.-sigo en shock.

-Shion-san, siéntese al lado de Hatsune-san. De pie, Hatsune-san.-dijo Akari-sensei y Miku-chan se levantó y el chico de pelo azul se sentó a un lado de Miku-chan.

-Y Kagamine-san, ¿adivine? Se sentará atrás de Kagamine-san. De pie, Kagamine-san.-dijo y con la cabeza gacha me levanté.

-No puede ser.-dijo mi posible hermano Len-san.-Te busqué por mucho tiempo, Rin-san.

POV Len.

¡Por fin! La encontré después de mucho tiempo. Es mi hermana Rin. Expliqué la situación a la sensei y pedí permiso de hablar con mi hermana perdida. Ella afirmó pero sólo nos daría las primeras dos horas de clase para hablar del caso y luego regresaríamos a clase y después iríamos con la psicóloga y la trabajadora social para hablar acerca del tema y poner en claro la situación en la que vivo con mis padres. A ver si me dejan ir donde vive Rin.

-Así que es cierto, te llamas Len.-dijo Rin como en shock.

-¿Y cómo lo supiste?-pregunté.

-Es que las personas con las que me vendieron estaban alarmadas porque me encontraras, al parecer tus padres los habían puesto al tanto.-dijo Rin y tenía rabia, si rabia hacia mis padres por no haberme dicho que si sabían donde se encontraba Rin. Es tan frustrante saber que lo sabían y no me lo dijeron.

-Maldición.-murmuré.-¿Sigues viviendo con esos desgraciados?-le pregunté.

-No, mi amiga Miku los demandó y ahora vivo con ella y su tutora Meiko. Ellas me han tratado muy bien.-me contestó con cierta chispa al hablar de ellas.

-Me alegro mucho de que ya no sufras. Si no te molesta, ¿podrías contarme como fue tu vida con esa mala gente?-pregunté un tanto incomodo.

-Si, no te incomodes. Bueno, me trataban como sirvienta y me ponían a trabajar. Iba a la escuela pero era muy difícil no llegar cansada a ella. Cuando hacia algo mal o aunque no lo hiciera, ellos me golpeaban. Hubo un punto en que Miku-chan me tuvo que llevar al hospital y me hospitalizaron por un mes entero porque las heridas fueron de gravedad. Tenía apenas diez años. Ahí mismo, Meiko-san denunció a esa gente y me fui a vivir con ellas, pues en ese tiempo tuve un severo problema de desconfianza hacia la gente que, viviendo con ellas, poco a poco superé. Ahora todo el mundo me conoce y quiere.-me contó con un cierto aire de tristeza y yo no pude evitar llorar. No pude estar para ella cuando lo necesitaba y me siento impotente. Pronto, Rin puso una mano en mi hombro en señal de que me calmara.

-No llores, Len-san. Lo bueno es que todo acabó.-dijo Rin.

-Llámame Len simplemente, ¿si? Es que me siento impotente por no poder haber estado ahí para ti, Rin-san. Te busqué desde que tengo seis años y me enteré de tu existencia y veo que has sufrido más que yo. Mamá y papá son borrachos y drogadictos pero nunca me han golpeado. De hecho pare ellos no existo.-le revelé.

-Oh, ya veo. Dime Rin simplemente. También has sufrido y tampoco he dejado de pensar si estabas bien desde que supe que existías.-dijo Rin.

-¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta, Rin?-le pregunté.

-Adoro el anime de Pokémon. Me gusta la música mucho, he compuesto mis propias canciones.-dijo Rin animada con mi pregunta.

-Ah, a mi también me gusta mucho Pokémon y me gusta mucho cantar.-respondí.

Así hablamos de nuestros gustos y tenemos muchas cosas en común. Por algo somos hermanos, ¿no? Le conté acerca de nuestros padres y ella me contó acerca de las personas con las que estuvo viviendo, vaya desgraciados. Lo bueno es que se los llevaron a la cárcel y ojalá no salgan de ahí en mucho tiempo o yo cometeré un crimen que implique cadena perpetua.

-Será mejor que entremos a clase.-sugirió Rin.

-Si.-contesté.

* * *

Konnichiwa.

Bueno este es mi primer fanfiction y espero esté bien. Si ven algo que no esté en orden me avisan para editarlo, por favor. Este fic es RinXLen, si no te gusta, por favor no lo leas. Lo digo tarde. Gracias por leer. Si llegaron a este punto supongo que les gustó.

Gracias.

Marie.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Len.

Entramos a clase y las chicas se me quedaban viendo como lobas hambrientas. Me dio miedo pero Rin se reía de mi cara y no se por qué me daban ganas de golpearla y abrazarla al mismo tiempo. Creo que así es como se llevan los hermanos. Será un nuevo descubrimiento para mi y creo también para Rin.

-Hey, Len, ¿almorzamos juntos?-propuso Rin.

-Claro, Rin.-le respondí.

-Ah, konnichiwa, Kagamine-san. Soy Hatsune Miku, la mejor amiga de Rin, mucho gusto.-me dijo extendiendo su mano y la tomé.

-El gusto es mio, Hatsune-san.-contesté.

-Hey, Len, ¿no me presentarás con tu hermanita?-dijo Kaito, es uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Rin, él es Shion Kaito. Kaito ella es Kagamine Rin.-los presenté.

-Mucho gusto, Kagamine-san.-dijo Kaito.

-Igualmente, Shion-san.-respondió Rin con cierta desconfianza.

-¿No te agrada Kaito, Rin?-le susurré a mi hermana.

-Me da desconfianza la manera con la que me mira.-susurró de vuelta y reprimí una risotada.

-Él te mira así porque se cree todo un galán.-dije y Rin se rio suavemente.

-Ay, Len.-me dijo Rin, aguantándose la risa.

-¿De qué tanto se ríen y secretean ustedes dos?-dijeron al unísono Kaito y Hatsune-san.

-De nada.-respondimos Rin y yo al mismo tiempo con cara de inocentes.

-No se puede negar que ustedes dos son gemelos.-dijo Hatsune-san.

-Si, no se puede negar la cruz de la parroquia.-dijo Kaito.

-Vamos, chicos. Ahorita el cerezo esta vacío, podemos comer ahí.-dijo una chica peli verde, creo que se llama Megpoid Megumi-san.

-¡Ya vamos, Gumi-chan!-gritaron Rin y Hatsune-san a Megpoid-san.

Rin POV

Apenas conozco a Len de horas y siento como si lo conociera de toda la vida. ¿Ese es un lazo fraternal? Digo pues es mi onii-san y supongo que es eso por lo que nos llevamos tan bien. Una vez sentados en el cerezo desenvolvimos nuestros bentos y no podía estar más feliz. Meiko onee-san puso en mi bento arroz con verduras, huevos hervidos, verdura hervida en figuritas, pollo teriyaki y de postre pastel de naranja y escuche gruñir el estomago de mi onii-san.

-¿Qué te pasa, Len?-le pregunté.

-Es que olvide mi bento y tampoco desayuné.-me respondió, pobrecito.

-Si quieres puedes tomar de mi bento, traigo otros _kanji _y cubiertos.-dije a Len. (N/A: A parte de la escritura japonesa, _kanji_ es el nombre de los palillos)

-¿De verdad?-asentí.-¡Arigato, Rin!-me dijo Len con chispa en sus ojos. Entonces tomó sus cubiertos y probó de mi bento.-Esta muy bueno.-me dijo.

-Lo sé, lo hizo Meiko onee-san. Puedes tomar todo lo que quieras.-le dije a Len.

-Arigato, Rin. En verdad eres una chica muy amable.-me dijo Len y me sonrojé levemente. Casi nunca recibo cumplidos.

-Arigato, Len.-le respondí llevando un pedazo de pollo a mi boca.

-Oi, también existimos.-dijo Gumi-chan.

-Gomen, Gumi-chan.-me disculpé.

-Hai. ¿Y no me presentas a tu onii-san?-dijo Gumi-chan.

-Len, ella es Megpoid Megumi. Gumi-chan, él es Kagamine Len.-dije y ambos se dieron las manos.

-Mucho gusto.-dijeron al unísono.

-Bueno, mejor hay que comer rápido porque nada más quedan veinte minutos de receso.-dijo Miku-chan.

-Aunque no creo que Rin-chan tenga problemas con la ayuda de Kagamine-san.-dijo Gumi-chan con tono de burla.

-Oh, vamos, Megpoid-san. No como demasiado.-dijo Len con la boca llena de comida y todos soltamos una carcajada.

Pasamos un rato muy agradable durante el almuerzo. Fue entre risas y bromas. Len en realidad es un chico muy gracioso y Shion-san no es tan malo como parece, en realidad es un chico muy divertido y bromista, me cae muy bien. Miku-chan estaba muy rara pero solo cuando Shion-san se le acercaba. En fin, termino el receso y tuvimos que entrar a clases de música, una de mis favoritas, la disfruto mucho. Oh parece que viene la sensei.

-Ohayo minna-san.-saludó la sensei.

-Ohayo Megurine sempai.-nuestra sensei es Megurine Luka-san. También estudia en nuestra escuela pero en un grado superior. Ella, al haber estudiado canto, sabe todo acerca de la música y la escuela, al no tener fondos, le pidió apoyo y ella voluntariamente acepto a ser nuestra sensei, es muy buena.

-Veo que tenemos dos nuevos alumnos. Kagamine-kun y Shion-kun, de pie por favor.-dijo la sensei y Len y Shion-san se pusieron de pie.-Rin-chan, Miku-chan, de pie también.-dijo y Miku-chan y yo nos pusimos de pie.-Rin-chan, cantarás con Kagamine-kun. Miku-chan, cantarás con Shion-kun.-indicó Luka sempai.

-H-hai...-respondimos los cuatro nerviosos.

-Rin-chan y Kagamine-kun cantarán "Adolecence"...para la próxima clase. Shion-kun y Miku-chan interpretarán "Cendrillon" ahora. Es la misma melodía pero con diferente letra y si no pongo a interpretar al par de rubios es porque los busca la trabajadora social. Tienen tiempo para estudiar la canción y mañana la cantaran pero antes de irse quiero que escuchen cantar a Miku-chan y a Shion-kun.-dijo Luka sempai, la libramos.

POV Len.

Uff...esta vez si que me salvé. Nunca en mi vida he cantado en público y Rin me contó esta mañana que ella tampoco ha cantado en público. Estoy muy nervioso por cantar delante de las 35 personas que hay en mi salón. Rin soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando tomó su lugar y me escribió en un papel "saliendo de clases quiero que vengas a mi casa a practicar, por favor" y le escribí de vuelta "OK. Buena idea, Rin." se lo pasé y me sonrió.

-A cantar se ha dicho.-dijo Megurine sempai.

Asa made odoru yume dake misete tokei no kane ga toku mahou aimai na yubi sasou kaidan san-dan tobashi ni hanete yuku basha no nakade furue-teta mijime na furugi mekuri megure yoruno butou  
Mishiranu kao sagasu sasayaku ano koe ga nigiri-shimeta yaiba tsuki-tate subete wo ubae to minashigo tsudou shiro emi kamen ni egaite itsuwari no itsukusimi sae hane de tsutsumu Seraph  
Haino nakade akaku tokete majiru GLASS no kutsu  
Imasara kaeru furuete iruno anata ga mewoyaru tokei kutsu nugi odoru SLOPE nukete nodo made nobiru yubi no saki de  
Sukuu shizuku kuchi-zukete hashiru shoudou sebone nukete-yuku SETSUNA  
Kane wa narasa-naide anata ni hizama-zuki mada dame to sakenda migite ga tsuki-sasu SAYONARA kesenai shouen wo kousui ni matou hime tsuyoi hitomi bokuno kootta kamen goto uchinuku  
Ima mo mimi ni anata no toiki ga tsuki-sasaru no tooi yume Stained Glass gosi hikaru tuki ga kimi ni kabuseta Veil  
Dress hiza de saite Tiara wa nage-sutete mitsume-au hitomi to hitomi ga hibana wo hanatsu kodoku na tamashii ga honoo age hikare-au sono namida sukue nainara marude hitori asobi  
Tokiyo tomare imawa anata ni yoi-shirete yureru kodou hitotsu-hitotsu wo kizami tsukete tai todomare atsuku nure uchi-tsukeru takamari ni kore ijyou wa ugoke naiyo marude Fairytail

Al terminar su canción todos aplaudimos a Hatsune-san y a Kaito, no sabía que Kaito tuviera tan buena voz.

-Felicidades, chicos. Sus voces son maravillosas. Veamos si nuestro rubio par los podrá igualar. Ya pueden irse, Kagamine-kun, Rin-chan.-dijo Megurine sempai.

-Veamos que pasará.-susurré a Rin.

-Esperemos que solo nos pasen cosas buenas ahí dentro.-dijo Rin con su mano temblorosa y se la tomé para darle seguridad, la miré y asintió así que entramos por esa puerta.

* * *

Konnichiwa.

Bueno este es mi primer fanfiction y espero esté bien. Si ven algo que no esté en orden me avisan para editarlo, por favor. Este fic es RinXLen, si no te gusta, por favor no lo leas. Lo digo tarde. Gracias por leer. Si llegaron a este punto supongo que les gustó. Creo que la hice un poco de emoción con ese fic.

NekoGirl: Hontoni Arigato. Tu review me subió mucho el autoestima acerca del fic. Gracias!

. : Muchas gracias por su review. :)

Arigato (otra vez).

Marie.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Rin.

Estaba muy nerviosa pero Len me infunde valor para hacer esto de intentar vivir juntos. Durante el receso llame a Meiko onee-san y le platiqué todo y me dice que si él quiere, y la trabajadora social se lo permite, puede vivir con Meiko onee-san, Miku-chan y conmigo. Eso me animó muchísimo ya que recuperaré el tiempo perdido con mi onii-san. También espero se lleve bien con Meiko-nee y Miku-chan. Abrimos la puerta y ahí nos esperaban la psicóloga y la trabajadora social.

-Konnichiwa.-dijimos Len y yo al unísono haciendo una reverencia.

-Adelante, pasen.-nos dijo la psicóloga tratando de infundirnos confianza.

-Hai.-de nuevo respondimos al unísono, cosa que a la psicóloga le produjo una risita pequeña.

-Primero dejarán que les haga un ADN de saliva y otro de sangre.-me sobresalté cuando dijo "sangre"

-¿D-de sangre? E-enserio.-tartamudee bastante nerviosa. Le tengo un miedo, no, fobia a las agujas y a la sangre.

-Rin, ¿no me digas que le tienes miedo a las agujas?-me preguntó Len con un tono de preocupación pura. Ese es mi onii-san.

-Pues, etto...la verdad...este mmmm...si y mucho.-le respondí con nerviosismo y timidez revuelto con algo de vergüenza de la buena.

-Si quieres puedo sostener tu mano para que no te dé miedo.-me dijo Len.-Así será menos la preocupación.-me dijo Len muy decidido a hacerlo.

-Si. Creo que será mucho mejor, digo, para no pasar nervios.-le dije a Len.-Pero, ¿puedes ir primero tú?-dije y cayó de espalda y se levantó con una gotita de sudor.

-Claro, Rin.-me dijo Len.

Entonces la enfermera tomó una aguja y en cuanto la vi me desmayé. Cuando me desperté ya tenía un algodón en el brazo y Len lo estaba apretando.

-Vaya delicadeza, Rin.-me dijo Len.-Me sacaron sangre y aprovecharon tu desmayo para sacarte sangre también.-maldita enfermera.

-Por eso estas apretando mi brazo con ese algodón.-dije entre dientes. En verdad me molesté pero fue menos pánico.

-Vamos, Rin, no es para tanto.-me dijo.-Todos tenemos miedo a algo. Pero mejor enfréntalo con valor.-me dijo.

-Creo que tienes razón. Arigato, Len.-le dije y beso mi frente y después me sonrió cálidamente.

-Doitashimaste, Rin. Eres una buena chica.-dijo revolviendo mi cabello.

-Oye, Miku-chan batalló mucho para desenredármelo.-dije.

Len solamente saco su lengua y en ese momento llego la enfermera con un palillo de algodón y lo pasó por la lengua de Len.

-Listo.-dijo la enfermera.-Tu turno, Kagamine-san, la niña.-dijo y saqué la lengua y pasó otro palillo de algodón.

-Estarán listos los resultados dentro de media hora, por mientras vayan con la psicóloga.-dijo la trabajadora social.

-Hai.-respondimos y fuimos al taller psicopedagogo.

Ahí tuvimos una laaarga platica con la psicóloga. Cómo enfrentar que en verdad fuéramos hermanos, aunque se sorprendió de que en verdad no nos afectaría en lo absoluto. Que tendríamos muchos parecidos y diferencias. Sobre conexión mental, si, dice que si nos volvemos unidos podemos usar telepatía gracias a nuestros lazos de sangre. Cómo compartir el uno con el otro después de habernos separado por un largo tiempo (es decir toda la vida), que tal vez por nuestro parecido nos lleguen a confundir pero que no nos debemos de molestar. Sobre el apoyo mutuo. Y así se fue la media hora y llegaron los resultados.

-Efectivamente. Las pruebas de ADN dieron positivo. Son hermanos gemelos.-dijo la trabajadora social.

-¡Hai!-celebramos Len y yo abrazados.

-Ahora quiero que Len-san nos cuente de su situación actual. Ósea, ¿qué tal te tratan tus padres?-preguntó.

POV Len.

Esa, señoras y señores, fue la pregunta que me hizo recordar mi situación y que la alegría de que Rin fuese mi hermana se esfumara por un momento pero ahora se que Rin me va a apoyar cuando lo necesite y ya no estoy deprimido porque tengo a alguien en quien apoyarme y que será mi pilar de apoyo sin dudar.

-Nunca se preocupan por mi. También se que ellos son los que vendieron a mi hermana. Fuman, toman y se drogan. Todo el dinero que me dan para comer en una semana son 500 yen, lo cual no me alcanza ni para tres días y si les pido me lo niegan y me encierran en mi habitación. Nunca han asistido a una junta escolar, lo cual siempre me trajo problemas en mi anterior escuela.-les dije con tristeza.

-Entiendo. Mandaré a unos investigadores hoy. Actúa normal y si este día vemos anormalidades, mañana mismo puedes vivir con Rin, ya hablamos con Sakine-san y esta de acuerdo.-dijo la trabajadora social.

-¡Hai!-dije animado. Hoy empieza la investigación y creo este será el último día de tristeza.

-Pero hoy Len irá a practicar a mi casa para la clase de música.-objetó Rin.

-Los mandaremos ahora para ver lo que hacen en casa.-dijo.

* * *

Konnichiwa.

Bueno este es mi primer fanfiction y espero esté bien. Si ven algo que no esté en orden me avisan para editarlo, por favor. Este fic es RinXLen, si no te gusta, por favor no lo leas. Lo digo tarde. Gracias por leer. Si llegaron a este punto supongo que les gustó. Hoy lo hice un poco corto por que tengo prisa por irme.

Gracias a:

Sakura Aiko Love: Pero claro que por su puesto que desde luego que si te hago un fic de LenXMi aunque lo creo algo extraño, ¿por qué no?

NekoGirl: Creo que tomaré tu consejo de cambiar el tipo de letra para las canciones. Pero no encuentro la letra en español de las canciones más que en videos y me da flojera escribirla por eso, gomen. Agigato por tu apoyo.

. : Arigato por darme siempre un review y su apoyo.

Arigato.

Marie.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin POV

Estoy muy pero muy contenta. Hoy verán como son "nuestros padres" y creo que irán a hacerles un pequeño interrogatorio a quienes me vendieron para confirmar que "mis padres" me vendieron con personas de mala muerte que me maltrataron durante diez años, no voy a permitir que sigan haciendo mal ni a mi ni a Len.

-Ne, Rin.-me llamó Len.

-Hai, ¿qué pasa?-le pregunté.

-¿Donde es tu casa? Así si voy a vivir contigo sabré en donde es.-me dijo Len.

-Je je, no me sé las calles pero conozco el camino de memoria. Sólo sígueme. Al cabo vamos a ir a ensayar la bendita canción.-dije y mi onii-san asintió.

-Ok. Ne, Rin. ¿Qué tal cantas?-me preguntó y lo volteé a ver con una sonrisa.

-Lo suficiente para no romperle los tímpanos a nadie.-dije y nos carcajeamos.

-También yo. No sé ni siquiera que tan bien canto.-me dijo y le sonreí.

-No te preocupes, Len. Para eso practicaremos voz antes de la canción. Meiko onee-san es maestra de música en bachillerato y creo nos puede ayudar.-le dije a Len.

-Ah, que suerte. Espero Sakine-san nos pueda ayudar.-me dijo, le sonreí y asentí.

Llegamos al parque que está cerca de mi casa y Len quedó fascinado con tantos árboles, flores, aves y animalitos que había en el. Cuando lo visité por primera vez creí que era un bosque encantado. No se burlen, tenía apenas siete años. Len preguntó que si podíamos quedarnos un rato antes de ir a mi casa y le dije que si. Caminamos un rato y encontramos unos columpios. Me senté en uno y Len comenzó a empujarme. Me sentí una niña pequeña que era libre de jugar, cosa que no podía hacer mucho de niña. Luego compramos helados, yo pagué porque Len no traía mucho dinero por lo de nuestros padres. Caminamos otro poco antes de acabarnos nuestros helados y ya que los acabamos tomamos otra vez rumbo a mi casa.

-Me divertí mucho.-me dijo Len y le sonreí.

-Yo también. Me alegra mucho habernos encontrado.-le dije y revolvió mi cabello.

-A mi también, Rin.-me dijo y llegamos a la puerta de mi casa y abrí con mi llave.

-¡Tadaimasu, Meiko onee-san!-grité y Meiko onee-san salió de la cocina.

-Okarinasai, Rin-chan. Oh, veo que traes visita.-dijo Meiko onee-san.

-Si, Meiko-nee él es mi onii-san Kagamine Len, Len ella es Sakine Meiko.-dije y se dieron las manos.

-Mucho gusto.-dijeron al unísono.

-¿Y a qué se debe el gusto?-preguntó Meiko-nee.

-Meiko-nee. Luka-sempai nos dejó de tarea aprendernos esta canción. ¿Nos puedes ayudar a vocalizar?-pregunté con ojos de cachorro a medio morir.

-Claro, Rin-chan. Síganme al piano.-dijo Meiko.

Len POV.

La casa de Rin es enorme. Jamás creí ver algo tan grande por dentro. Sakine-san es una mujer muy amable y Hatsune-san también lo es así que no tengo que preocuparme por el bienestar de mi hermana. Estoy anonadado por lo enorme que es la casa. Cruzamos dos habitaciones completas para llegar a donde estaba un inmenso cuarto de música lleno de instrumentos, partituras y muchas cosas más. Incluso tienen el único instrumento que se tocar bien que es la guitarra eléctrica.

-Vaya, Len-kun. Parece que te llama mucho la atención esa guitarra. Puedes tocarla con toda confianza.-dijo Sakine-san.

-¿De verdad, Sakine-san?-le pregunté.

-Hai y puedes llamarme Meiko. Anda, Rin-chan, acompáñalo con tu flauta travesera y yo los apoyo con el piano.-dijo Sakine-san y Rin y yo asentimos.

-Tratemos de tocar la canción que les dieron. A ver es "Adolescence" algo un poco difícil. Ne, Len-kun, ¿sabes tocar bien la guitarra?-preguntó Meiko-san.

-He tocado canciones muy difíciles con ella, nivel amateur.-le dije y puso cara de sorpresa.

-Vaya pues a tocar.-dijo Meiko-san.

Empezó Rin a tocar su flauta y yo le hice segunda con la guitarra mientras Meiko daba con la armonía. Se escuchaba perfecto, Rin sabe tocar muy bien y Meiko-san también. Terminamos la canción y Meiko-san nos felicitó a Rin y a mi y luego nos puso a vocalizar. Nos aprendimos la canción y luego regresé en la noche a mi "hogar" y como siempre mis padres estaban borrachos y drogados, ya no era nuevo para mi verlos de esa manera por lo que entré y cerré la puerta.

-Hey, mocoso, tráenos a mi y a tu madre unas cervezas.-dijo mi padre.

-Pero ya no venden alcohol a los menores de edad.-repliqué.

-Conque dándome la contra, ¿eh?-dijo mi padre y me tomó de la muñeca, lastimándome y me encerró con llave en el sótano.-Y no sales hasta mañana temprano para que te largues.-dijo y golpeé la puerta.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando abrió la puerta la trabajadora social a sacarme de ahí y a mis padres los tenían esposados.

-Están arrestados por la venta de la menor de edad Kagamine Rin y por maltrato infantil.-dijo la trabajadora y se acerco a mi.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó y asentí.-Te llevaremos a casa de Sakine-san ahora mismo así que toma tus pertenencias en lo que le avisamos.-volví a asentir.

Empaqué mi ropa y todo lo que me importaba en una maleta que me había prestado la trabajadora social y subí a un auto de la policía. En el camino iba pensando en lo contento que estoy por haberme alejado de esas personas que se dicen mis padres. Llegué de nuevo a casa de Meiko-san y ella salió.

-Len-kun, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te hicieron daño?-mostré mi muñeca morada.-¿Nada más?-asentí.-Que alivio que estés bien.-dijo Meiko-san abrazándome.

-Lo dejaremos a su cargo, Sakine-san. Mañana la llevaremos ante un juez para que firme el documento de la patria potestad sobre el menor.-dijo la trabajadora y Meiko-san asintió.

-Len-kun, como Rin-chan tiene dos camas en su habitación vas a compartir habitación con ella, ¿ok?-asentí.-¡Rin-chan! Enséñale su habitación a Len-kun.-dijo Meiko-san a Rin.

-Ven, Len, por aquí.-dijo Rin señalándome una puerta.-Esta es nuestra habitación.

-Ok, arigato, Rin.-me sonrío y luego sus ojos se ensancharon.

-¡Por Kami-sama! ¡¿Qué te hicieron en la mano, Len?!-gritó Rin.

-Nada grave, solo nuestro "padre" me apretó la muñeca muy fuerte para encerrarme en el sótano.-dije a Rin.

-¡Deja que te ayude con eso!-gritó de nuevo mi gemela.

-Ok, ok pero no te desesperes.-le dije a Rin y salió y en menos de lo que canta un gallo regresó con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-A ver, préstame tu mano.-le di mi mano y me untó no se que cremas, un spray y luego me puso una venda.-Listo, mañana no tendrás nada.-dijo Rin.

-Arigato, hermanita.-dije dándole un beso en la frente a Rin.

-Doitashimaste, Len. Yo ya tengo pijama puesta pero tú no, si quieres usa el baño para bañarte y cambiarte.-dijo Rin y asentí.-Ah pero ponte este plástico para cubrir la venda o la medicina no hará efecto.-dijo Rin dándome un plástico que amarró con cinta a mi mano.-Te lo quitas cuando termines de bañarte.-dijo Rin y asentí de nuevo.

Cuando entré al baño, era el baño más inmenso que hubiera visto. Había una ducha, una bañera, un lavabo enorme con miles de productos y un lindo W.C de porcelana blanca. Decidí bañarme en la bañera a la que le puse burbujas, je je que confianzudo soy pero ya que. El agua estaba calientita y pude sentir mis músculos relajados. Me jaboné y me lavé el cabello. Salí y me sequé. Ya estando seco me puse mi pijama nueva que me regaló de camino acá la trabajadora social.

Salí del baño y me dirigí a mi nueva habitación donde Rin me esperaba con una bandeja de galletas y leche.

-Se que no has cenado, toma.-me dijo Rin entregándome la bandeja.

-Arigato, Rin.-dije y luego comencé a comerme las galletas que había en la bandeja y me tomé el vaso con leche.

-Mañana bajo la bandeja, ahora acuéstate y duerme bien.-dijo Rin y le sonreí. Me acosté en mi cama que huele muy bien.

-Arigato. Oyasuminasai, Rin.-dije a mi hermana quien ya estaba acostada como yo.

-Oyasuminasai, Len.-dijo para que luego ambos nos quedáramos dormidos. Esta será una nueva etapa en mi vida en la que creo que seré muy feliz.

* * *

Konnichiwa.

Bueno este es mi segundo fic y espero esté bien. Si ven algo que no esté en orden me avisan para editarlo, por favor. Este fic es LenXRin, si no lo aceptas o no te gusta la idea, por favor no lo leas. Yo avise. Gracias por leer. Si llegaron a este punto supongo que les gustó.

Lamento no actualizar antes. Es que me fui de viaje por una semana y ahora tengo una fuerte infección en mi garganta y oídos por lo que es muy difícil usar la computadora sin que me duela la cabeza. Gomen ne. Después agradeceré los reviews por PM ¿ne?

Arigato.

Marie.


	5. Chapter 5

Len POV

Me levanté muy temprano para ir a la escuela y vi a mi hermanita dormida, dormía plácidamente y su rostro parecía el de un ángel...¡¿alguien me puede decir que demonios estoy pensando?!

-Rin, Rin, ya levántate son las seis y media.-dije sacudiendo suavemente a mi hermana.

-Mmmm...cinco minutos más.-murmuró tapándose la cabeza con sus cobijas.

-No hay remedio.-dije mientras la cargaba fuera de la cama.

-Len, bájame ahora mismo.-me dijo Rin y la bajé suavemente de mis brazos.

-Gomen, Rin, pero si no lo hacía no te levantabas.-le dije a Rin que se aproximó al armario para sacar su uniforme y el mío.

-Usa tu el baño, yo utilizo la recamara.-me dijo Rin y la miré.

-Sólo no te vuelvas a quedar dormida.-le recriminé y me reí.

-No lo haré, Len baka.-me dijo Rin y me fui al baño mientras me carcajeaba.

Me vestí rápidamente y me puse algo de perfume que tenía guardado en mi ex-casa. Salí y toqué a la habitación que comparto con Rin y le grité que si ya estaba lista a lo que me gritó que si y salió oliendo a naranja, fresas y banana, tuttie-fruttie creo yo.

-Ohayo.-dijimos al unísono Rin y yo a Hatsune-san y Meiko-san que ya nos esperaban con un delicioso desayuno.

-Ohayo, rubitos.-saludó Meiko-san.

-Ohayo, gemelitos.-dijo Hatsune-san.

-¿Que hay para desayunar?-preguntó Rin

-Hay hot-cakes con banana y jugo de naranja.-dijo Meiko-san.

-¡Hai!-gritamos Rin y yo al unísono.

-Itadakimasu.-dijimos todos al unísono para luego empezar a comer.

Desayunamos tranquilamente ya que aún era temprano. Meiko-san nos dio nuestros bentos, tomamos nuestras mochilas, nos pusimos los zapatos y Hatsune-san, Rin y yo caminamos tranquilamente a la escuela. Al llegar, nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y esperamos por el sensei de matemáticas. Adoro esa materia, es la que mejor se me da, claro que si ver anime fuera clase seria el primero.

Así se fue tranquilamente la escuela hasta llegar a la clase de música. Rin y yo nos encontramos tan nerviosos que casi no podemos respirar. Que puedo decir, jamás en mis catorce años de vida he cantado en público, ni Rin, pobre, hasta se muerde las uñas.

-Ohayo, minna-san.-saludó Megurine sempai.

-Ohayo, Megurine sempai.-saludamos todos al unísono.

-Como sabemos hoy cantarán nuestros rubiecitos "Adolescence".-dijo Megurine sempai y Rin y yo nos levantamos y nos paramos en la tarima.

-Hai.-dijimos con la cabeza gacha mientras nos entregaban los micrófonos.

-¡Ahora!-dijo Megurine sempai y la música comenzó y Rin hizo sonidos en tonos tan altos que resultan impresionantes.

_Rin: futari de zutto odoru yakusoku fukuramu mune ga uso ni suru ama-iro no kami kagami utsusite junban tagai ni suite yuku_  
_Len: onaji Bed yurare teta futari fureau teto te musun deta ito_  
_Rin: misiranu kao utsuru sasayaku koe hikuku nigiru Hammer tataki tsukeru no tobi chire Glass to_  
_Len: futari de tsunda shiro tsumiki zaiku kuzusite kisimu hone kishi to hime e to kane ga tsugeru End yugamu kagami tetote awase zureru yubi no nagasa_  
_Rin: kore kara chigau Bed de neruno? kimi ga tsubuyaku 「oyasumi 」 Door Knob mawashi tobira wo akeru oto ni haneoki tsukamu suso e_  
_Len: nobita yubi ni kuchizuke te hashiru shoudou sebone nukete yuku setsuna_  
_Rin: akari wa kesa naide hitori de neru yoru wa mada iya to sakenda migite de butsukeru no makura_  
_Len: 「obake ga kowai 」nante kodomo dane boku no hime nureta hitomi chigau kotoba iitage ni mitsumeru_  
_Rin: papa to mama no shiranai jikan wa owaru no kana? tooi yume_  
_Len: usui Towel goshi todoku netsu ga kowasu boku no tome-gane_  
_Rin: koe wo oshi-koroshi te tobira wa kagi shimete mitsume au hitomi to hitomi ga kotae wo sagasu_  
_Len: osanai iiwake wo akari goto kesite yuku sono kami wo sukue nai nara boku wa uso mo tsuku yo_  
_Rin: toki wo tomete ima wa futari de dakiatte kizamu kodou hitotsu hitotsu wo Synchro sase tai_  
_Len: toketeku atsui iki daki-tometa nukumori ni kore ijou wa ugoka nai yo merude kimi no Knight_

Rin y yo acabamos agotados por los tonos tan altos que tuvimos que utilizar. Respirábamos con dificultad y nos vimos el uno al otro sonriéndonos con complicidad y alegría de que se escuchase bien. Pronto, los aplausos resonaron con fuerza en el salón y Rin y yo hicimos una reverencia tomados de las manos para que luego Megurine sempai nos revolviese el cabello con cierta ternura.

-¡Felicidades, chicos, estoy tan conmovida! Rin-chan, wow, que tonos. Kagamine-kun, tienes una voz única y ambos se complementan como si sus voces nacieran para estar juntas en la armonía de la vida.-dijo Megurine sempai y ambos sonreímos.

-Arigato.-contestamos Rin y yo.

-Ahora ya no sé a quién escoger, si a ustedes rubiecillos o a los peli azules.-dijo Megurine sempai.

Rin POV.

Me quedé casi sin aliento gracias a esos tonos que son tan difíciles de alcanzar. Fue un milagro que a medio tono no me trabase o que se me fuera la voz. No niego que...¡fue lo más fabuloso que he hecho en toda mi vida! Hold on! ¿Dijo escoger?

-Luka sempai, escoger ¿para qué?-pregunté con cierta curiosidad.

-Para el concurso de canto a nivel local, ¡duh!-dijo Luka sempai como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritamos Len, Shion-san, Miku-chan y yo.

-Pero como no puedo decidir, irán los cuatro, un dueto para cada ronda.-dijo sonriente Luka sempai.

-¡¿Cómo?!-volvimos a gritar todos exaltados.

-Será la próxima semana en Nishi-ku.-dijo Luka sempai. (Nota: Nishi-ku es un distrito de Sapporo, capital de Hokkaido en Japón.)

-¿Y qué recibiremos a cambio?-preguntó Shion-san interesadamente.

-Primero la satisfacción, un trofeo, una dotación gigante de helados, pases validos durante diez años para un restaurante lujoso para comer gratis, 50,000 yenes y si ganan el primer o segundo lugar los exentaré todo el año con diez. Ah y pases gratis a la feria.-dijo Luka sempai e inmediatamente accedimos. ¿Qué baka no lo haría con tremendos premios? No lo sé pero baka no soy.

Todos nos reuniremos a las 5:00pm en mi casa (también de Miku-chan y Len por lo que solo invitamos a Shion-san) a ensayar lo que cantaremos en el concurso. Debemos estar listos y poner todo nuestro empeño, aunque, no niego que también lo hago por la sensación de cantar en público. Se siente fabuloso y sientes que haces feliz a las personas por lo que te sientes feliz y satisfecho.

-¡Hay que esforzarnos al máximo!-gritó Miku.

-¡Hai!-gritamos de vuelta a Miku.

Ensayamos hora tras hora y se hizo muy tarde por lo que invitamos a Shion-san a dormir en la casa en el cuarto de huéspedes.

-Oyasumi.-nos dijimos todos antes de entrar a nuestras habitaciones.

-Ne, Rin. ¿A ti te gustó cantar?-me preguntó Len.

-Ciertamente. Es una sensación maravillosa y creo tu voz y la mía se complementan.-le respondí con sinceridad.

-A mi también, yo no lo hago por los premios sino por cantar contigo y sentirme bien.-me contestó Len.

-Mejor a dormir que Luka sempai nos dará clase de voz media hora antes de que las clases empiecen.-le dije a Len.

-¿Pusiste el despertador?-preguntó mi rubio hermano y asentí.-Duerme bien.-dijo Len besando mi frente.

-Tu también.-dije besando su mejilla con suavidad para luego caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Este día fue fabuloso.

* * *

Konnichiwa.

Bueno este es mi primer fanfiction y espero esté bien. Si ven algo que no esté en orden me avisan para editarlo, por favor. Este fic es LenXRin, si no lo aceptas o no te gusta la idea, por favor no lo leas. Yo avise. Gracias por leer. Si llegaron a este punto supongo que les gustó.

Arigato.

Marie.


	6. Chapter 6

Len POV:

Ha pasado una semana desde que fuimos escogidos para las competencias locales y me he integrado mucho más a mi nueva vida con mi hermana pero aquí hay un "pequeñísimo" inconveniente...Rinto. Ese mocoso llegó hace tres días y me ha quitado a Rin. Ya no pasa tanto tiempo conmigo por culpa de ese niñato. No sé que hacer, necesito mil y un consejos de control de ira para no clavarle a ese niño un cuchillo por la espalda...él es mi peor enemigo porque me quitó lo que es mío y con eso me refiero a mi Rin.

Ella no estuvo conmigo durante mi infancia y quiero pasar mucho tiempo con ella pero ahí viene el mocosito ese a quitármela. No es justo, la quiero a mi lado para pasar el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos y acabo de desarrollar un sentimiento de posesión por ella. La quiero solo para mi, que ningún niño se le acerque.

Me siento tan, pero tan extraño, jamás he sido un celoso-posesivo compulsivo y ahora me siento un autentico yandere.

-Oha, Len-kun.-dijo mi amiga peliverde.

-Oha, Gumi-chan.-saludé, ya nos hemos familiarizado tanto que tenemos la confianza de llamarnos por nuestro nombre.

-¿Por qué esa cara? Ah, ya sé, es por el rubito ese.-dijo Gumi con desprecio.

-Si, no puedo creer que todos se crean ese cuentito de que es muy buena gente y no se que.-dije casi arrancándome el cabello.

-Lo sé, ese mocoso es un engreído. Nada más por sentirse de lo más cree que puede ir a coquetearme así de descaradamente.-dijo Gumi.

-Y ahora su blanco es mi pobre hermanita.-dije a Gumi.

-Y la pobre de Rin-chan que es tan inocente podría caer en sus garras rápidamente.-dijo Gumi, preocupándome más.

-Ni lo digas, Gumi-chan. Si se atreve a ponerle siquiera una mano encima a Rin no vivirá para contarlo.-le dije a Gumi.

-¡¿Lo castraras?! O quizá lo quemes vivo, bailes en sus cenizas, las barres y las tiras a un balde con desechos radioactivos.-dio Gumi.

-Me agrada la segunda idea pero creo que la primera es la más probable.-le dije a Gumi con decepción.

-Yo te consigo los desechos radioactivos.-dijo Gumi.

-No.-respondí secamente.

-Pero...

-Nada, Gumi-chan, no lo sumergiremos en desechos radioactivos aunque ganas no me falten.-le dije a Gumi.

-Vamos, se que quieres, se te nota.-dijo Gumi.

-Es que Rin, mi pobre e inocente hermana. Él ya puso su ojo en ella. Pero no dejaré que lo consiga.-dije con decisión.

-Ya veo. Pero si necesitas los desechos radioactivos, llámame.-dijo Gumi y yo solo golpeé mi frente.

-¡OHAYO!-gritó Miku de manera enérgica.

-Ohayo.-respondimos Gumi y yo.

-Len, no nos esperaste ni a Rin ni a mi.-se quejó Miku de manera infantil.

-Me toca el servicio, Miku-san, si las esperaba no hubiese llegado.-respondí.

-¡Len! No te atrevas a dejarme sola con Miku de nuevo. Quiso detenerse a comprar crema de puerros con zanahoria y lo hizo. Si llego tarde es su culpa.-dijo Rin roja por correr.

-Ay, Rin.-dije acariciando su cabeza y...¿se sonrojó más?

-No es mi culpa.-respondió con su cabeza gacha.

-Y no dije que lo fuese, Rin.-le dije mientras le entregaba una naranja.

-¿Cómo supiste que no desayuné?-me preguntó.

-Intuí que saldrías tarde y que no ibas a desayunar.-le dije con una sonrisa.

Rin POV

-Gracias, Len. Ah y nos vamos a ver en la sala de música durante receso porque ya mañana son las locales.-dije con emoción.

-Ok, Rin, anda antes de que venga el profesor.-me dijo Len dándome un zape.

-Ya, ya.-dije pelando mi naranja y comenzando a comer los gajos.

Las clases transcurrieron normales, bueno, casi ya que Len y Rinto estaban lanzándose bolitas de papel con saliva. Creo que Rinto en verdad no es lo que aparenta ser. Lo bueno es que no atraparon a mi onii-chan. Llegó la hora del receso y ensayamos muy duro ya que son dos rondas de duetos y cuatro solos. Estamos muy nerviosos. Luego Len entre cada turno suyo se iba a platicar con Gumi y no quiero que lo haga, me volví muy posesiva con Len.

Salimos de clases y en la puerta de la escuela estaba Rinto parado. No digo que sea mal chico pero siento que me está acosando y no me deja pasar tiempo con Len.

-Konnichiwa, Rin-chan. ¿Quieres ir conmigo al parque?-dijo Rinto. Odio decir no pero esta vez tengo excusa.

-Gomen, Rinto-kun, pero mañana son las competencias locales y quiero practicar con Len.-me excusé, soy una genio.

-Ah, ya veo. Será otro día pero mañana te estaré apoyando.-dijo Rinto.

-Gracias, Rinto. Ja-ne.-le dije pero quería decirle "deja de acosarme de una buena vez".

-¡Rin!-me llamó Len.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté a mi onii-chan con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que practiquemos juntos en el parque?-me preguntó Len.

-Si.-le contesté sin dudar un segundo.

-Vamos, pues.-dijo Len llevándome de la mano cual niña pequeña, solamente que sentí una descarga eléctrica desde mi mano hasta mi espalda.

Llegamos al parque y nos fuimos a un lugar que habíamos descubierto. Es una casa en un árbol que estaba vacía, preguntamos al cuidador y dijo que nos podíamos quedar con ella por lo que Len y yo la renovamos hace tres días. Entramos y tiene ese toque acogedor. Ahí subimos un kotatsu porque aún está haciendo un poco de frío ya que es febrero, unas almohadas, una canasta con bananas y naranjas, una estufa de leña, bueno esa la hicimos, tenemos té y hoy Len y yo trajimos galletas.

-Ensayemos pues.-dijo Len y sacamos las partituras.

Después de una ardua ronda de calentamiento, Len y yo descansamos tomando té en el kotatsu, empecé a temblar ya que empezó a nevar y Len se acercó a abrazarme.

-Así no te enfermarás. No quiero que te pongas mal mañana.-dijo Len ¿sonrojado?

-Arigato, Len.-dije y así abrazados nos quedamos dormidos metidos en el kotatsu.

Al despertar nos dimos cuenta que ya era muy noche, Meiko nee ya debe estar preocupada por lo que urgidos regresamos a casa que no estaba lejos.

-¡¿Dónde estaban?! Gemelitos, melitos, vino a buscarlos un tal Rinto que iban a ensayar. Dijo que Rin le dijo eso.-dijo Meiko nee enojada.

-Meiko nee, es que si fuimos a ensayar pero lo hicimos en la casa del árbol que nos encontramos en el parque.-respondí.

-Ah, ya veo, siento haberlos regañado. Iré a verlos cantar mañana, les deseo suerte, rubitos.-dijo Meiko nee.

-Hai.-respondimos Len y yo al unísono.

Luego de explicaciones de por qué nos quedamos hasta tarde en la casa del árbol, cenamos ramen con extra puerro, ¿se imaginan quien lo cocinó? Pues si...Meiko...nah no es cierto, fue la gran obsesionada Miku. Luego lavamos nuestros dientes y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra habitación.

-Len...-le dije a mi nii.

-¿Si, Rin?-me contestó.

-Quiero que después de la competencia vayamos a algún lado solos tu y yo. Me siento abandonada porque estás todo el día con Gumi-chan.-le dije a Len.

-Pero tú todo el día estás con Rinto. Solo es para no quedarme solito.-me respondió.

-Es que no se decir que no. Además yo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.-le dije a Len.

-Está bien, vamos mañana al zoológico y al acuario.-me propuso.

-¡Si!-grité animada y Meiko golpeó el techo de su habitación que es el suelo de la nuestra y me callé.

-Bueno, ya duérmete que es tarde.-me dijo Len.

-Hai, oyasumi, Len.-dije acomodándome en mi cama.

-Oyasumi, Rin.-dijo Len besando mi frente y yo le devolví el beso en su mejilla. Luego nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

Konnichiwa.

Bueno este es mi segundo fanfiction y espero esté bien. Si ven algo que no esté en orden me avisan para editarlo, por favor. Este fic es LenXRin, si no lo aceptas o no te gusta la idea, por favor no lo leas. Yo avise. Gracias por leer. Si llegaron a este punto supongo que les gustó.

Ahhhh si no actualicé es por muchas razones entre ellas la escuela y que me hicieron una cirugía en la garganta para sacarme las amígdalas (anginas) y algo salió algo mal y se dieron cuenta dos días después de la cirugía y me volvieron a operar y en fin ahora me tuve que poner al corriente con las clases y se me fue difícil, gomen. En fin espero sigan disfrutando de mi fic.

Arigato.

Marie.


End file.
